The present invention relates to a portable massage table.
Massage practitioners are frequently required to travel to a client's location. It is impossible to easily transport a conventional massage table, such as those used in the massage practitioner's office, to the client's location.
Numerous suggestions have been made for portable massage tables that are foldable, small, light weight and easy to fold into a compact package for transport and storage. Among the disadvantages of such foldable tables is that they are not as strong or structurally stable as a conventional massage table, and can collapse during use.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a portable massage table that which provides improved strength and stability required during use.